Patch Notes
Notes 7/19/2012 Server Update Promotions *New Item – Dungeon Key Permanent Activities *Pet Extravaganza! *Mount Extravaganza! *Guild Rewards: Part II Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue with not being able to accept multiple guild quests. *Fixed an issue with the Ultimate Banquet Dishes Pack. *Fixed a level display issue for level 100 characters. *Fixed a bunch of typos. Other *Pets can now be placed in the Vault. 'Notes 7/12/2012 Server Update' Permanent Events *The Crypt *Not the Boss of Me Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue with trading bound items. *Fixed an issue with Ice Shards in the Frageron Forge. *Fixed a bunch of typos. 'Notes-7/5/2012 Server Update' Permanent In-game Activities *Flying High *Guild Rewards *Level 80 Epic Equipment Exchange Sengolia Changes Players no longer lose honor when killed. Players cannot attack or take damage once the battle has ended. Players can still use skills while recovering from death. Players can gain a maximum of 500 honor points per day. Bug Fixes Fixed an issue with Avernal Realm and Tamalan Arena skill exploit. Fixed an issue with upgrading bound gems. Changed the description for Gorilla Titan. Fixed a bunch of typos. 'Notes - 6/14/2012 Server Update' Content *Level 80+ players may now take part in the Training activity. *Changes for The Dragon Hunt: *Green Dragon Hunt: Added level 50 equipment chests. *Red Dragon Hunt: Added level 70 equipment chests and increased the chance of receiving gems. *Black Dragon Hunt: Increased the chance of receiving gems and added scrolls to upgrade pet skills. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue with an incorrect NPC Link in Main Quest - An Undead Plot. *Fixed an issue with characters appearing to be "walking over thin air" when passing certain bridges on Seira Island. *Fixed an issue with Heavenly Isle zones only having three instances - each zone now has five instances. *Fixed an issue with the incorrect level for a Redemption boss. *Fixed an issue with the Fragarach weapon forge. *Fixed an issue with not being able to enter Starglade at level 10. *Fixed a bunch of typos. 'Notes - 5/31/2012 Server Update' Content *Added "Level 100!" *"Changes to the Fragarch System" Bug Fixes *''Feature related issues'' *Fixed an issue with the Speed Balancer being disabled in Survival of the Fittest *''Text related issues'' *Fixed a bunch of typos 'Notes - 5/17/2012 Server Update' Content *Added "Celestial Fragarach " Bug Fixes Feature related issues *Fixed an issue with low level players being able to enter Champions Bluff - only lvl 20 and above can enter. *It was brought to our attention that players were exploiting Dragon Spine in order to duplicate multiple swords. As such, Dragon Spine has been changed so that players may no longer form parties inside DS, nor enter DS while you are a member of a party. *Fixed an issue with Priest Skill Circle of Power. Being buffed with Circle of Power lvl 4 and rebuffing to lvl 5 is now possible. Text related issues *The Mother's Day activity insignia name has been changed. Old name: “Insignia of Carnation” ---> new name: “Antheia's Insignia” *Fixed a bunch of typos 'Notes - 5/10/2012 Server Update' Ongoing Activities *Added Tamalan Arena Bug Fixes {C}Feature related issues *Fixed an issue with not being able to submit the Rebirth Quest *Fixed an issue with Priest (Blood) Skill, Bloodfog Totem *Fixed an issue with Extra redemption scrolls being deleted instead of the extra summon reports *Fixed an issue with Priest skills Curse of Weakness & Ring of Decay Text related issues *Modified the description for Pet Enhancement - the enhancement level for your pet(s) might decrease when enhancing it (them) *Fixed a bunch of typos 'Notes - 4/26/2012 Server Update' Promotions • Added "Pixie Upgrade Packs" Bug Fixes Feature related issues *Fixed an issue with players below level 20 gaining entry to Crystal Quarry, Gotor and Land Grab *Fixed an issue with level numbers not being showed correctly in Celestial Palace Text related issues *Fixed a Daily Hunt (Lvl 30+) typo and incorrect link *Fixed a bunch of typos Other *Clothes in the item shop are being removed. Only the Tuxedo, Elegant Dress and Fancy Hairdos will be left *The Tuxedo, Elegant Dress, and Fancy Hairdos are permanent when purchased. 'Notes - 4/19/2012 Server Update' Bug Fixes *''Feature related issues'' *Fixed an issue with being sent back to Tyria village when disconnecting in Crystal Ladder *Fixed an issue with Ranger skill Dream Trap – skill now puts enemies to sleep so that they cannot move, attack or use any skills *Fixed an issue with the third quick slot bar being deactivated when loot items were being rolled *Fixed an issue with incorrect stats for the Priest Slayer Ring Text related issues *Fixed a bunch of typos Other *20% less EXP in total required to reach lvl 4 *Trade Channel adjusted – need to be lvl 20 to use it and you have to wait for 15 seconds between every message that you send 'Crystal Spending Adjustment' As of the update on 04/19/2012 we'll be adjusting the Crystal spending limits as follows: #players below lv 10 cannot use the trade function #players below lv 35 cannot use the gift function #players below lv 35 have crystal spending cap. ( 10 - 24, 2000 crystal cap, 25 - 34, 10,000 crystal cap) For #3, what this means is that new players will not be able to spend any crystals until you reach level 10. After that, your spending limit will be 2000 crystals for that character until you reach level 25, at which point your limit will be increased to 10,000 crystals. Once you are level 35 the cap for crystal spending is completely removed. So everyone is aware, Rebirthing does reset your level back to 1. As such, you will once again fall under this restrictions until you get to level 35. Please keep that in mind when going through Rebirth. The reason we are having to impliment this is due some recent suspicious activity going on with crystal purchases and low level characters. We regret having to take such measures, and should there be any changes to this, we will be posting here in the forums for everyone to see. Thank you. 'Notes - 4/12/2012 Server Update' Bug Fixes *Feature related issues *Fixed an issue with Rogues equipping the Assassin’s Mistweave Armor having their hair off centered. *Fixed an issue with no synthesis cost for the Green Ranger Savage Set. Text related issues *Changed the item description for Enchantment Crystals. *Fixed a bunch of typos. Other *Updated Dragon Hunt 'Notes - 4/5/2012 Server Update' Activities & Events *Ongoing activity "Insignia of Aries" Bug Fixes *Feature related issues *Fixed an issue with Rage Explosion skill disappearing when equipping high level wings. *Fixed an issue with not being able to enter Guild Resource Battleground at Tree of Life. *Fixed an issue with players being able to enter Dragonspine holding a Dragon Sword - now you can't enter with a Dragon Sword. *Fixed an issue with Frenzy Pet skill. *Text related issues *Clarification - Wedding Rings will not be returned if you divorce. *Fixed a bunch of typos. Other *Added a Trade Chat. *New Bunny costumes will be available in the item shop! 'Notes - 3/22/2012 Server Update' Affiliate Event *Added event "How Unique Are You?" Announcement *"The new TOS and you!" Bug Fixes Feature related issues *Fixed an issue with Purple Ranger and Mage Slayer weapon stats. *Fixed an issue with party members not being able to enter the Training Grounds unless passing around the role as party leader to all party members. *Fixed an issue with losing attempts when not entering the Training Grounds correctly. Text related issues *Changed the description for Wedding Banquet Dishes. *Fixed a bunch of typos. Other *The capacity of the Ignore list has been increased. *The Ignore function has been expanded allowing you to block ride/join party/add as friend requests. *All "auto-buy" functions are unchecked by default. *The price of a Barrel of Green Beer has been reduced and now only costs 99 Crystals 'Notes - 3/15/2012 Server Update' Bug Fixes Feature related issues *Fixed an issue with Magic-Infused Powder - it now gives Critical instead of MP. *Fixed an issue with Combat Vitality Flask - the healing rate is now corrected. *Fixed an issue with players who entered the Guild Resource and then quit the guild and couldn't be attacked by other players. *Fixed an issue with not being able to place Protection marriage ring in Vault. *Fixed an issue with Blacksmith's Hammer (Bound) being tradable - it's not tradeable now. *Fixed an issue with showing the correct player level for rebirthed players. *Fixed an issue with Auto-buy/use Master Hammer in AFK mode. Text related issues *Clarification - The weapon cache will only generate a weapon if you are below level 60. *Fixed a bunch of typos. Other *You can now separate items of the same sort by holding Shift and clicking on an item that you have several pieces of. 'Notes - 3/8/2012 Server Update' Bug Fixes Feature related issues *Fixed an issue with Crystal Ladder party separation. *Fixed an issue with pets being stuck in the temporary storage. *Fixed an issue with Survival of the Fittest Frost effect. Text related issues *Fixed a bunch of typos. 'Notes - 3/1/2012 Server Update' Bug Fixes Feature related issues *Fixed an issue with deletion of Redemption Scrolls instead of deleting extra Summon Reports. *Fixed an issue with Married couples not receiving Intimacy points in Blessed Bath. *Fixed an issue with Pet skill Frenzy - Pets that already have this skill must forgot it and then learn it again. Text related issues *Upgrading Savage/Slayer Gear Clarification. *Fixed a bunch of typos. Other *Backpack Expansion. *Fixed several stuck during AFK issues. 'Notes - 2/23/2012 Server Update' Content updates *Pet Breeding *Pet Enhancement Bug Fixes Feature related issues *Fixed an issue with Combat Flasks not working in L2 Sengolia. *Fixed an issue with Thunderstorm (Awakening I) passive skill. Text related issues *Fixed a skill description for Awakening Skill Quick Death - "Attack a single target 10 times within 2 seconds". *Fixed a skill description for Death Cometh (Awakening II). *Fixed a bunch of typos. Other *Auto-buy function for upgrading mounts, wings and morphing pets. *Report system is more accurate now. 'Notes - 2/15/2012 Server Update' Content Updates *Rebirth is LIVE! Bug Fixes *Fixed a couple occurrences of non-English text in the requirements or prompts of the marriage system. *Unified the description and title for the achievement "Lightning Rod" *Fixed a timing issue that allowed players to prematurely enter the SotF (Survival of the Fittest) battleground. *Resolved a problem with the final transport point in Survival of the Fittest. *Fixed a problem with the quest requirements for "Demise of the Abyss (Optional)" *Added an option to the Guild Management Officer NPC menu that will allow a player to reset their guild skills. By default guild skills do not reset when you leave a guild, however, some players may wish to reset before joining a new guild. Reset effects ALL guild skills, so use with caution. *Fixed a typo in the quest description of "Get Back in Line! (Valentine)" *Fixed an issue that prevented users who recharged a total of 60,000 crystal from retrieving their cupid pet. *Adjusted the item "Wedding Candy" so it can be used 10 times a day instead of 5. *Fixed an icon display problem for two high level Rogue skills. 'Notes - 2/10/2012 Server Update' Promotions *Added promotion "It Pays to Consume: Valentine’s Edition" *Added promotion "Recharge Rewards for All!" Content Updates *Launched the marriage system. *Added a special Valentine's Quest series *Added a special limited edition Cupid pet!" Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue with the Survival of the Fittest that allowed some players to enter early. *Fixed an issue with the Survival of the Fittest where the last transport point was not resetting. *Fixed the broken movement speed balancer in Survival of the Fittest which limits the movement speed of all players to 150. *Increased the upper limit of the AFK failed attack retarget programming to 100. *Fixed an issues in Sengolia L2 that prevented pots from being used. 'Notes - 2/2/2012 Server Update' Content Updates: *Adjusted the programming for AFK to resolve the "sticky" issues players where encountering. *Added a 2nd instance for the Sengolia Battlefield. Bug Fixes: *Fixed an issue with the priest skill "Enchanted Circulation" *Removed a few instances of in-game Chinese. *Resolved an issue that allow players who didn't meet the posted level requirement to enter Survival of the Fittest. *Fixed the programming in the Survival of the Fittest event so that transport points reset properly. *Fixed a loading issue with the item "Nirvana Crown" *Made changes to the Guild Showdown to ensure the towers will reset properly. 'Notes - 1/19/2012 Server Update' Content Updates: *Adjusted the rules for the reporting system to prevent abuse of the system. Bug Fixes: *Fixed an issue with the quest Morphing Avengers (Main) *Adjusted a pricing error in the Tree of Life Potion Vendor's shop. *Fixed a typo in the achievement "Silent Destroyer" *Improved the items and drop rules for World BOSS Ravensteed. 'Notes - 1/12/12 Server Update' Content Changes: *Added higher level pots to the Void Encampment's Potion Shop *Changed the name of the item "Level 80 Pristine Equipment" to "Pristine Aegis" *Completed implementation of an abuse report system to combat spammers and other abusers. Bug Fixes: *Fixed a major bug that caused problems with upgrading pet skills, hidden skills and other issues that were related to pet rebirth. *Adjusted the attack rate and behaviors of the mob Elite Skeleton General. *Corrected the description of the soul skill "Spirit" *Corrected the description of the soul skill "Forgiveness" *Corrected a typo in the description of the Genbu mount. *Removed a couple instances of Chinese in the Guild Showdown and Crystal Ladder. *Helped the "Void Encampment" with some identity issues. *Clarified NPC text for the quest "Errands Galore" *Fixed a disenchantment problem with training equipment. 'Notes - 9/29/11 Server Update' New Content: *Added achievements system (still has some bugs) *Added title system Bug Fixes: *Fixed various language bugs Other: *Changed game font 'Notes - 9/27/11 Server Update' Game Updates: *Significant revamping of item shop prices *Increased success rates on mount/wing/pet upgrades *Red/black dragon hunt items buffed *Kaymo Mountain and Twilight Caverns server times fixed (set back to EST) Added Promotions: *You Spoke, We Listened *First Payment Promo 'Notes - 09/23/2011 Hotfix' Content Changes: *Characters below lvl 10 will be automatically deleted after 14 days of inactivity. *Characters of lvl 10 and up will no longer be subject to automatic deletion after a prolonged period of inactivity. Bug Fixes: *Removed the auto-quest function. *Resolved an issue with AFK and auto-running. *Made adjustments to the language filtering system. *Fixed a bug in the guild system. 'Notes - 09/22/2011 Server Update' Content Changes: *Bound gems can now be used in item synthesis. *Added a buff that will allow other players to tell when another player is in AFK mode. *Fixed a typo in the skill "Mad Magic" *Removed a few minor instances of in-game Chinese. *Made improvements to the quest tracking window. Bug Fixes: *Removed bound socket rods from the Dragon Hunt. *Fixed a monster name display issue in the AFK panel. *Fixed a problem with some items in the Dragon Hunt where it displayed 2x but only one was received. 'Notes - 9/15/11 Server Update' Content Changes: *Bullhorn channel has been removed *The Wishing Well in Starglade will no longer give out Bullhorns *Players without a guild may no longer enter the Guild Resource Battleground Bug Fixes: *Fixed killstreak display error in the Sengolia Battlegrounds *Minor fixes to AFK Mode *Several pathing fixes *Enchantment crystals should now state enchantable equipment levels *Several Chinese text errors *Several bug fixes revolving around the delivery event Category:Game Mechanics Category:Update